Firenze-The Life of a Centuar
by Harrywiz2
Summary: Firenze is a centaur who is determined to change life for centaurs. But in doing this, he is going to encounter problems from the wizards and his own colony. Can Firenze successfully change the ways of the centaurs and make their lives better or will he go down trying? Ch.1 is up right now and it is an intro to the story. More is coming soon!
1. Chapter 1

***I do not own any of the characters or places. Please read and review!***

The grounds of Hogwarts were covered in a light frost. Although it was a Saturday, the students of Hogwarts remained indoors because of the cold. Inside, it was bright and warm with lots of cheerful chatter about the upcoming Christmas break. The walls of Hogwarts murmured with carols and laughter and for all inside, the day couldn't get any better.

On the other side of the grounds of Hogwarts laid the Forbidden Forrest. It looked cold and gloomy compared to the cheerful castle. Deep inside the forest, a colony resided. They were a colony of misfits. They were shunned from normal life by wizards. Since they also possessed many human qualities like the abilities to think and talk, they weren't accepted into animal colonies either. The centaurs had no choice except to give in to a life of avoiding wizards whilst living amongst nature in the woods.

The centaurs had a very structured lifestyle. Centaurs must not like wizards and must not help them under any circumstance. They must stay out of sight of the wizards. They must place all of their trust in the stars. If any centaur dared to break this unwritten code of conduct, they would be forced to leave the colony.

For centuries and centuries, centaurs lived quietly in the woods outside of Hogwarts. They avoided wizards and in return, were avoided. Every centaur followed the rules and they rarely found it necessary to kick out a fellow centaur. Although sometimes a centaur would wish to not have to hide and to be accepted by wizards, no centaur ever spoke up. But when a blonde-haired centaur with bright blue eyes was born, life for the centaurs would soon change. His name was Firenze.

**I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. More should be coming soon, I don't know exactly when though. Thanks for reading and please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Firenze trotted through snow, leaving hoof prints behind him. He gazed longingly at the Hogwarts castle as he stood at the edge of the Forbidden Forest. The castle looked so warm and inviting compared to the miserable woods that he was stuck in. Yet, he knew that he couldn't leave. Even just going this far would…

"Firenze!" growled a voice behind him. "What are you doing? You can't be here! You know that! ". Sighing, Firenze turned around to face his father.

"But, why? Why do I have to remain trapped in these woods! Why can't I…"

"Trapped? What do you mean trapped? These woods are huge and we have a great colony…" said his father angrily.

"A great colony? You mean centaurs who are willing to live their lives away in these woods instead of standing up for their rights?"

"I don't know what you're talking about. You have rights, Firenze…You have as many rights as any centaur…"

"That's my point, dad! None of us have any rights. We have to stay here in the forest while…"

"Firenze! We are NOT humans. We chose this way of life and you will abide by these rules or else!" Firenze was too frustrated to argue, so he just huffed and began trotting his way back through the snow and into his cold and dark home.

"Firenze, please listen to me! I've read the stars, if you continue with this…" But Firenze was done listening to his father. He kept walking, showing no signs that showed he was acknowledging his fathers words. Eventually, his father gave up and they walked all the way back to the colony in silence. When they arrived back at the colony, the other centaurs gazed at them suspiciously.

"Where have you been, Cylans? Was Firenze dreaming of being a human again?" smirked Pryban, the leader of the clan.

"Enough, Pryban. We were just out searching for food, that's all." As food was becoming scarce in the woods, Pryban simply nodded and did not continue to pry information out of him. As their centaur pack had been living in these same woods for centuries after centuries, it was no shock that their food supply was getting low. Their diets mainly consisted of small animals which they shot and killed with their bow and arrows but there just weren't enough left in the forest. The best hope for them would be to just find another patch of woods to colonize. But Pryban was not for it. Mainly because, in order to move the colony, they would have to communicate with the wizards to ensure that no Muggles would view a large colony of centaurs crossing their streets in the middle of broad daylight.

"We must rely in the stars, Cylans. The stars aren't showing we're in danger, so we are not."

Firenze couldn't help but snicker at this. He knew very well that no star would be powerful enough to make Pryban talk to a wizard. If one ever did tell him the colony should move, he would find a way to get the colony to believe that the stars were faulty, just that once.

It seemed to Firenze that everyone in the colony believed solely in the stars except for two people, him and Pryban. Pryban always appeared to be fully interested in astronomy, but at heart, he was only concerned in his power as ruler. Although centaurs are supposed to be amazing fortune tellers, Pryban seemed to have the power to brainwash other centaurs into thinking that they didn't know something about the stars or that they had made a mistake. No one questioned him, except for Firenze, of course.

"Is something funny, my young centaur?" questioned Pryban, glaring into Firenze's face.

"No, no sir. I…I just remembered a funny joke…"

"I sure do hope so. I know that the Gods wouldn't find it too amusing that you are laughing at the signs they were so kind enough to send down to you."

Firenze had no way to come back from that so he just turned around and walked away. Every centaur had a certain job to do so that the colony could function properly. Some were cooks, some were soldiers, some fixed and built huts for the centaurs…and then some, like Firenze, were in charge of cleaning up the huts in the settlement. Strangely enough, the centaur in charge of assigning jobs to young centaurs was Pryban. Firenze was informed that he would have a chance to get a different job when got older but for now, he was stuck cleaning bones from the dinner off the floors of the huts. Besides, as long as Pryban was still in charge, he had little to no chance for a job improvement.

Firenze trotted over to the hut on the far side of the settlement to clean first. He wanted to be as far from his father and Pryban as he could for now. The hut belonged to a young centaur couple. Lucky for Firenze, it was one of the cleaner huts in the colony. As he walked in to start sweeping down the floor of the hut, he heard a branch crack. Firenze peered out of the window but saw only forest. Shaking his head, he returned back to work. After a few minutes of sweeping, he heard another sound. It sounded like a giggle. This time, Firenze completely left the hut to go investigate. At first, he saw nothing. But then, as he glanced closer at one of the bushes, he saw faces. Human faces.


End file.
